


December 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos sobbed as soon as his daughter died in his arms.





	December 22, 2001

I never created DC canon.

Amos sobbed as soon as his daughter died in his arms due to internal injuries from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
